


Waiting For The Thunder

by M_Monoceros



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ellibot, Incest, M/M, Mr. Robot Kink Meme, Public Sex, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Monoceros/pseuds/M_Monoceros
Summary: Elliot doesn't always mind letting Mr. Robot take control. Set during eps1.4_3xpl0its.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Mr. Robot Kink Meme,](https://mrrobot-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/) which you should definitely go check out!
> 
> Original prompt is [here.](https://mrrobot-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/574.html?thread=9534#cmt9534)
> 
> Title taken from the song by Apothek.

Elliot’s still riding the high of the Steel Mountain hack when they pull into a shitty gas station somewhere near Albany. The car is cramped and stuffy, and he takes the opportunity to stretch his legs. 

He wanders around the back of the store, trying to shake the jittery feeling of residual adrenaline and withdrawal from his limbs. He still feels a little on edge, but he’s not sick anymore. In fact, he’s actually kind of hungry for the first time in days. 

The air is crisp here, unburdened by exhaust fumes and the stench of the city. There’s nothing behind the store, only forest—dark and green and quiet—and Elliot takes a deep breath and stretches his arms with a satisfied sigh.

Out of the corner of his eye he catches a blur of movement, and turns to see Mr. Robot holding a slushy and a bag of gummy bears, sauntering towards him. 

“You did good, kid,” he says, and pops a candy into his mouth. Elliot can’t help the smile that pulls at the corner of his mouth—he feels giddy thinking about the Raspberry Pi, hidden in the walls of the data storage facility, perfectly placed to deliver a crippling blow when the time is right.

“It's really going to work, isn't it?”

“Yeah,” Mr. Robot says. “Thanks to you. Well, and me. Couldn’t have done it without my voice in your ear, huh?” He’s smiling, too; not his usual smug smirk, but something real, genuine, and he’s looking at Elliot with—what, pride? 

Mr. Robot offers him the bag of gummy bears; Elliot takes a few and chews them slowly, savouring the sickly sweetness as he gazes around the empty back lot. There’s a rundown pickup truck parked nearby (the owner’s?) and a dumpster that looks like it hasn’t been emptied in years. The door on the wall behind them is broken, hanging off its hinges, even though the piece of paper taped to it reads _Restroom is LOCKED! Ask Attendant for key._ Elliot studies the words, avoiding Mr. Robot’s eye. 

“Yeah. Thanks,” he says with a shrug. “And for—you know. Staying. Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it. Happy to,” Mr. Robot says. “I told you, kid—you’re the key to this whole thing. And I’m not gonna leave when things get tough. We need you. The world needs you.” 

“Oh yeah?” Elliot asks with a huff of amusement. “The world needs me? What are you, my high school counsellor?” 

“Hey, maybe if I was, we could have gotten here a lot sooner. Hear that, world?” Mr. Robot shouts, turning to the empty forest and flinging his arms wide so that Elliot has to dodge the gummy bears that fly from the bag in his hand. “We’re gonna save your sorry ass—or you burn to the fucking ground trying!”

“And I guess those are the same thing to you, huh?” Elliot asks him. 

“Scorched Earth, kiddo—that’s the name of the game.” 

“Not my game,” Elliot says.

“Oh really?” Mr. Robot asks, turning back to Elliot with the quirk of an eyebrow. And there it is, Elliot thinks—there’s the fucking smirk. “Cause what we just did? That was some serious shit. Or, it will be, when we execute the command. Not quite as much of a bang as blowing the place to smithereens, but still—tell me you don’t get a thrill out of knowing the hell we’re gonna unleash on those fuckers.” 

Elliot swallows, his throat suddenly dry. Because Mr. Robot is right—the thought of executing the command, destroying Evil Corp's so-called impenetrable fortress and the chaos the lost data will cause… it fills him with a reckless excitement unlike anything else. 

Mr. Robot sees it on his face, and when Elliot looks up at him, he’s surprised by how close Mr. Robot is standing. 

“No point lying to me; I can see through that bullshit a mile away. You like it just as much as I do, don’t you?” He takes a sip of his slushy, then tosses it over his shoulder. It lands with a wet splatter, but Mr. Robot doesn’t even flinch—just stands there smirking at him—and something about his expression makes Elliot’s heart jump into his throat. 

“Like I’m gonna give you the satisfaction of saying you’re right.” 

“ _God_ ,” Mr. Robot groans. “I think I just came.” 

“Fuck off,” Elliot mutters.

“Hm, I don’t think I will,” he smirks, and takes a step forward. Elliot moves back, trying to maintain the distance between them. 

“You know, I kinda like being the voice in your ear,” Mr. Robot says, voice rough and low. “You like that too, huh? Letting someone else take control?” 

He’s still advancing, and it only takes a few steps before Elliot feels the wall of the building against his back. Briefly, he wonders how long it will take for the others to come looking for them. 

“Fuck off,” Elliot says again, but less convincingly, and Mr. Robot knows instantly that he’s won whatever game they’re playing. 

“It’s okay to let go,” he says softly, and Elliot opens his mouth to tell him to fuck off again, but before he can get the words out Mr. Robot’s lips are on his, harsh and insistent, sliding his tongue so deep that Elliot almost chokes. Still, he can’t suppress a groan when he feels a hand on his crotch, massaging his already-hard cock through the fabric of his jeans. 

“I thought so,” Mr. Robot says. “That’s what you want, isn’t it?” 

He doesn’t waste any time in unfastening Elliot’s pants and sliding his hand under the waistband of his boxers. Elliot gasps at the touch, and Mr. Robot kisses him again, harder, as he grips Elliot’s cock and starts to jerk him. 

His nerves are still raw and the sensation is so intense it’s almost painful. He shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he is—not here, not now—but before Elliot can think better of it he’s kissing him back, grinding his hips against Mr. Robot’s hand. 

“That’s right—that’s it,” Mr. Robot says softly into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Elliot gasps.

“Tell me what you want,” Mr. Robot says, pushing him back into the wall so hard he knocks the breath from Elliot’s lungs. 

Mr. Robot slows his hand, moving in long, agonizing strokes that make Elliot squirm and groan. 

“Faster,” Elliot chokes out. 

“I’m sorry—faster _what_?” 

“Please. Faster _please_.” 

Mr. Robot obliges, and it’s not long before Elliot’s legs are shaking and he knows he’s fucking close—Mr. Robot can sense it, too, and Elliot can feel the smirk on his lips when he presses them to Elliot’s neck. 

“I knew you were a fucking slut,” Mr. Robot says. “Must have wanted it bad, huh? Letting me touch you like this, here.” 

“Yeah,” Elliot grunts.

“Yeah what?” 

“I wanted it. Wanted you to touch me.” 

“I know you did, kiddo,” Mr. Robot says. “You like it when I take control, don’t you? Tell you what to do?” 

Elliot moans, and Mr. Robot clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

“Use your words.” 

“I like it when you tell me what to do,” Elliot grits out through clenched teeth. He hisses in disappointment as Mr. Robot takes his hand away, reaching down to unbuckle his own pants. 

“Turn around and spread your legs.” 

Elliot does as he’s told. His heart is beating out of his chest and he feels lightheaded. The wall is hard and gritty under his fingertips, but the sensation helps ground him. He presses his forehead to the grimy cement, steadying himself as Mr. Robot tugs his pants down unceremoniously. 

“You want me to fuck you? You want my cock inside you?” he hisses in Elliot’s ear. 

Elliot nods, then, remembering Mr. Robot’s earlier chiding—“Yes,” he says, and the need in his own voices surprises him. Elliot hears Mr. Robot spit into his hand, and then he’s reaching down, guiding his cock into Elliot without preparation. 

“Fuck, man—” Elliot yelps as Mr. Robot presses into him. He gasps, squirming against the wall, but there’s nowhere for him to go and Mr. Robot’s hand is firm on his hips, holding him in place as he starts to work Elliot open with his cock. 

“Easy, kid,” Mr. Robot says breathlessly. “God, you feel good.” 

Elliot bites his lip to keep from crying out; instead, he focuses on the rhythm of Mr. Robot’s breath in his ear; the scrape of his stubble on Elliot's neck. The pain fades quickly, replaced by a dull, aching pleasure that radiates down his legs and the length of his cock. He starts to jerk himself, moving his hips back to meet Mr. Robot’s thrusts. 

Vaguely, Elliot wonders what would happen if Mobley or Romero or some hapless store clerk found them like this—Mr. Robot fucking him hard in the back of a shitty gas station in the middle of nowhere. More importantly, he wonders, has Mr. Robot’s always wanted this? As if he can read Elliot’s mind, Mr. Robot laughs. 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time,” he says, and Elliot’s not sure why the confession sends a shiver down his spine. “Thinking about fucking you raw. But I've gotta say, I didn’t think it’d be so easy.” 

“Shit,” Elliot mutters. He can feel himself getting close again, teetering on the edge of orgasm.

“Tell me what you want,” Mr. Robot breathes. 

“Harder,” Elliot groans. “Fuck—fuck me harder.” 

“Like this?” Mr. Robot asks, thrusting into him with vicious force that makes Elliot’s vision blur. 

“Harder,” Elliot rasps—he’s shaking, gasping, clutching the wall for support, and he can’t control the ragged sounds that work their way free from his throat. “Harder, please,” he begs. “Please, daddy—harder.”

“Fuck,” Mr. Robot says in disbelief, Elliot’s words clearly catching him off guard. “Don’t do this to me, kid.”

“Please,” Elliot says, and Mr. Robot shudders.

“Say it again.” 

“Please, daddy. Fuck me harder.” 

Mr. Robot swears under his breath. His rhythm is growing more and more erratic, and it only takes a few more thrusts before Elliot feels him stiffen and gasp and then Elliot’s coming too, grinding into his hand as Mr. Robot finishes inside of him with a stifled groan. 

*

Mr. Robot is smoking a cigarette and staring into the trees when Elliot emerges from the bathroom. He seems almost sheepish as Elliot comes to stand beside him, averting his eyes guiltily. 

“You should eat some real food. Get a goddamn hot dog or something,” he mutters. 

“I guess,” Elliot says. He does still feel kind of lightheaded, though he’s not entirely sure if that’s from hunger or the residual thrill of letting Mr. Robot fuck him behind a rundown gas station. 

Mr. Robot takes off his hat, ruffling a hand through his hair. “Listen,” he starts.

“Thanks,” Elliot says before he can continue. “That was… I needed that. Thanks.” 

Mr. Robot laughs and shakes his head with a resigned sigh. “Yeah. Me too.” 

* 

Romero is leaning against the van smoking a joint when they finally return. He raises an eyebrow at Elliot as Mr. Robot climbs into the back, but says nothing. In the front seat, Mobley is engrossed in a magazine. 

Elliot stares out the window as they pull back onto the highway, eyes unfocused and dreamy. For the first time in a while, his thoughts are clear, and he feels a strange weightlessness settling over his limbs. Mr. Robot catches his gaze and smirks knowingly, and Elliot turns away, suppressing a smile. 

He's not exactly sure what the whole thing means, and he's not going to waste time trying to figure it out. What's important is that the hack will work—all the pieces are in place, and now it will only take a few keystrokes to set the ball rolling. And who knows? Maybe that’s really all it takes to change the world. 

Shit. He's starting to sound like Mr. Robot.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out Mr. Robot's biggest kink is dramatic irony. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
